Bar Exam
by DeanxReaderDeana
Summary: Dean x femReader You are working your shift at the bar, when a patron gets out of hand. A guy steps in to help you, and you find out something unusual about him.


Bar Exam

One o'clock in the morning. You blew a strand of hair out of your face and put your phone away. "Thank God, it's time for Last Call," you muttered to yourself. It was Valentine's Day, and you had to fight off the horde of desperate lonely men all night, and frankly, you were exhausted. You grabbed a bottle of rum and briskly walked over to one end of the bar, where a small group of gruff-looking men had been sitting all night.

"One last round, boys?" you lifted the bottle up and shook it a little bit, the contents swishing loudly. They had been ordering rum all night, so they might as well finish the bottle off.

"Sure, as long as you have one with us," one of the men slurred back at you. You tried your best to refrain from rolling your eyes. This particular guy had been harassing you for most of your shift.

"Now Hank, you know I can't drink on the job." you smiled as you started to fill the shot glasses up.

"Aw c'mon sugarlips, all I want is for you to get drunk enough to show me them plump tits of yours," He nudged the guy sitting next to him and they cackled in their drunken stupor, and that was enough to piss you off. You grab his shot glass, fill it up, then slam it in front of him. "That's enough, Hank. Finish that and get the hell out of here."

As you turned to head back to the cash register, Hank grabbed your elbow. "Whatja say to me, bitch?"

You tried to shake your arm free, but his grip grew tighter and you gasped from the sharp pain. You lowered your voice. "Let go of me, or this empty bottle will be embedded into your skull," you winced, and lifted the rum bottle.

Right before you strike the guy, you hear a husky voice to your right. "There a problem here, miss?"

You turn and see it was another man who had been here your whole shift. He was a man closer to your age, and had been sitting at the other end of the bar, watching you most of the night. It kind of creeped you out, although he was definitely your type - sexy style with a leather jacket, perfectly shaped lips, seductive green eyes, that dirty blonde hair…

You broke out of your train of thought and finally answered, "Well Hank here has had a little too much to drink, I think," You attempted to free your arm again.

"Hey, let her go, man." the guy took a step toward Hank. This made Hank stand up and threateningly get in your face, but before he could say anything, Mr. Leather Jacket grabbed the drunk's throat, forcing him to face him. "Let. Her. Go." he growled.

Hank suddenly became unnaturally calm and released his grip on you, then quietly gathered his belongings and left without saying another word. Leather Jacket gently grabbed your arm to examine it, then his green gaze pierced into yours. "Are you okay? Did that son of a bitch hurt you?"

The sudden touch of his warm, rough hand shocked you, and your chest grew heavy from taking shallow breaths. You inhale deeply, composing yourself and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." You broke the gaze and gave a shy smile. Then you realized something. "What did you do to calm him down so fast?" you scanned his eyes, lips, and all of his facial features. His face was literally perfection.

"Well it's a long story actually- I didn't catch your name. I'm Dean."

Hm, Dean. A good strong name for a rugged, sexy man. "My name's (Y/n). We've got an hour until I close, so I'm sure there's time for storytelling, Dean." You gave him a soft smirk, "More whiskey?"

"(Y/n). That's awesome," His smile flashed his gorgeous white teeth and he looked away for a moment, as if he were having an internal battle. "Ah, what the hell," he murmured this more to himself than anyone, "Sure, I'll take another one." He put his hand on your arm again, catching your gaze. "Pour yourself a drink as well."

You immediately felt the urge to do exactly that, and although you were aware of what was happening, it was as if you couldn't control your body. You poured Dean his whiskey, and made yourself a rum and coke, then sat down. "W-Why did I do that? I never drink during my shift."

"And this is where the storytelling comes in." Dean quickly glanced around at the other patrons in the bar before starting, "I'm a hunter, (Y/n). I hunt things that people don't believe in, or don't want to believe in. There is a lot that the general public isn't aware of, and I'd like to hope it's because of myself and people like me." He paused to see your reaction, then continued. "I was on a hunt last week - witches - and I was able to get the bad witch-fuck am I saying, all witches are terrible… but in order to get this witch, a good witch had to cast a spell on me, the spell of compulsion." He leaned in a little closer, his voice growling deliciously low, "I can make anyone in this bar do whatever I want."

The sound of his voice and the reality of the situation made you flush and your heart started pounding. You bit your lip to try to ease the tension. Dean licked his own lips in response. He took your hand and locked eyes with you again. "What do you think about that?"

"I think that is the hottest thing I've heard all night, and it's turning me on. _You_ are turning me on even more." You blushed and quickly pulled your hand away. "Fuck, Dean," you whispered. You were never one to openly convey your dirty thoughts, and yet there you were, blurting them out.

Dean's lips parted and his eyes seemed to get slightly more intense as he looked at every inch of you that he could see on his side of the bar counter. You let out a soft groan of lust, hoping he didn't hear it.

"Well," A playful grin spread across Dean's face, "Today's the last day of the spell, and there are a few things I want to try with it beforehand. Are you going home to your Valentine after your shift, (Y/n)?"

"I-I don't have a-no." The words struggled out of your lips. You definitely weren't being compelled that time because you always spoke like an idiot when being hit on by someone you could like.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You aren't seeing anyone? Like at all? That's really hard to believe, a beautiful girl like yourself."

You blushed, then stammered "It's um… it's been a while since I've.." You trailed off, not confident enough to tell this man you haven't had sex since your last relationship.

Dean grinned and shrugged. "Well that can certainly be taken care of. And I would love to be the guy to take care of you." He bit his bottom lip, thinking. You bit yours, wishing it was you biting that lip of his, tugging, sucking...

"What do you have to do to close up here?" Dean broke your trance. He looked amused, and you were pretty sure he figured out what you were thinking.

"Oh," You cleared your throat. "Well, once everyone leaves, I have to clean up the bar and tables and sweep the floors. Then I count the money in the cash register."

"Hey you, at the pool table," Dean pointed, then jerked his thumb back behind him, "Clear off all these tables, huh?" The man responded immediately. Dean then looked down the bar to another guy who was slumped over his beer, "You've got floor duty. I want them spotless for this gal. Get it done in fifteen minutes." The guy went to work right away.

"Everyone else," Dean bellowed smoothly "Get out of the bar, it's closing time."

All but the two 'workers' were cleared out within a few minutes.

"Wow," You breathed out, "This bar is never empty before 2am."

Dean smirked and lifted his hand to gently sweep your hair behind your ear. This sent shivers down the side of your neck and you felt a tightness in your abdomen. "I took care of the heavy work for ya, babe. All you have to do is count your money,"

"No compulsion with me, huh?" You smirked back, trying to keep from melting at his touch.

By the time the money was counted, the bar was completely empty besides you and Dean. You leaned against the counter and Dean's eyes darted straight to your chest. "I can see why that guy wanted you to flash him…" He mumbled in what almost seemed like a jealous tone.

"It never would've happened. I'm not into greasy old men." You leaned in closer to Dean, well aware of the fact that your breasts were even more exposed to him. His face was unreadable but he was still staring. "Tell me what _you're_ thinking then, hot shot."

"Fair enough. I'm thinking of all the things I want you to do to you right now."

You walked out from behind the bar and went to the door to lock it, all the while feeling Dean's eyes on you. You make your way back to him sitting on the barstool and leaned in behind him, gently stroking the back of his neck, your lips grazing his ear. "What's stopping you?"

In a swift movement Dean has you lifted on the counter and he opens your legs so he can stand between them. "(Y/n), it's not fair when you tease me like that. You've been teasing me all night." His hands slid up your legs ever so slowly, "Bending over, only showing me enough to make me hard, watching your hair fall to one side, exposing your neck…" He breathed into your collarbone and planted soft kisses on your neck, up to your ear. "I could've compelled you to strip down in front of everyone and serve me naked, but I didn't want to share you." He took your hand and pressed it against himself. "See what you do to me, (Y/n)?"

You could feel the firm bulge through his jeans and you rubbed it. Dean let out a groan deep from his throat, and you could feel yourself getting hotter. "Kiss me, Dean. I want to feel those plush lips."

He pressed his lips against yours and kissed you hungrily. His kisses were full, slightly messy, and you could feel yourself get hotter. Your hand continued to rub him and your free hand was going through his hair, gripping it when you get waves of hot pleasure from his moaning. He had been squeezing your thighs, but he pulled you closer and now his hands are ripping your shirt and bra off of you, freeing your breasts at last.

"Oh, you perfect little thing," Dean grumbled at your jawline then kissed you some more, both hands gently kneading your breasts. He quickly leaned down and flicked his tongue against one of your nipples, and you gasped out from the lovely heat of his mouth.

"Dean," You breathed "Didn't you want to use your compulsion…?" You moaned lightly when Dean was back at your neck, sucking and biting it gently. "I wouldn't mind, as long as you don't compel me to forget this night."

Dean stopped, and looked at you. "How do you know I can do that?"

"I do read, Dean," you inhaled deeply from exasperation, and blew out through your lips. "I know that there are some creatures, vampires mostly, that have mind controlling powers. What would be the difference with your power, even if it was spell-manifested?"

Dean's mouth parted then closed, as he was struggling to find something to say. You crossed your arms over your bare chest, feeling cold after feeling Dean's body heat against you, and he's hovering in front of you now.

"You cold, babe?" He took his leather jacket off and draped it on your shoulders, closing it around you. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath, the bottom of it playfully nestled above the buttons on his jeans. You wanted to rip those damn buttons open and get back to the hot foreplay.

"Why did you stop? I was enjoying that, you know." a small grin was on your lips as you tightened the jacket around you. It smelled a mixture of aftershave, leather, and whiskey. You inhaled deeply and a longing moan slipped from your throat accidentally.

"I don't think I've met anyone quite like you, (Y/n)." Dean said softly, his green eyes piercing into yours. "To be honest, Valentine's Day is the day I go and find sexually desperate women in bars. That's why I was here tonight. And you caught my eye. But now that I am here, now, spending time with you when I'm usually in a cheap motel with a nameless woman by now, I think this could be more."

You sighed and looked at him, not sure what your thought process was at the moment. More? He wants a relationship? He just admitted to having a habit of one night stands. And he wants more? Is that something you should even consider, with his track record?

"I wish I knew what you were thinking right now, I don't want to compel it out of you. I want it to be real." Dean bit his lip, then chuckled softly before standing up and sitting next to you on the bar counter. He put his arm around you and pulled you close, nestling your head into his warm neck. He smelled even better than his jacket did. "I don't want this to be a one night stand, like my past. You are worth more than that." He kissed your forehead. "But I have to know you want this too. This 'us' thing."

After gathering your thoughts, you looked up at him. "I barely know you, Dean. But I know you have a good heart, considering the power you have over me right now. You could have had me then left. What kept you from doing that?"

Dean ran his fingers through your hair, and your eyes drifted closed from his gentle touch. "You work hard, have the intelligence to do research, and you seem to be able to handle yourself well. You've got spunk. I like it." He chuckled, "Believe me, most girls I find in bars have the mental capacity of a shot glass. You're more like the entire liquor store." He lifted your chin to face him, and planted a passionate kiss on your lips. "You deserve more than just this night, (Y/n). And I would love to give you more nights, days, weeks…"

His phone started ringing some rock tune that you didn't recognize. He pulled it out of the jacket you were wearing, and looked at it, then sighed. "Sorry, I have to take this." He hit a button and had the phone at his ear.

"Sammy?… No, I'm still at the bar… Yes, I know it's past closing time… No, I'm not in any trouble, I'm fine… I still have a few hours of the spell left… Yes. Okay, bye." He shut the phone off and slipped it back into the jacket, then looked at you with an apology in his eyes.

"That was my brother, Sam. He was just checking up on me, making sure I wasn't in a bind. Life can get kind of crazy for me, being a hunter." He went on to tell you how long he had been hunting, what he's hunted, and what the life was like.

"I can see why you can only do the one night stand thing, Dean." You finally spoke. "It would be dangerous for anyone to be close to you."

This made Dean clench his jaw, pursing his lips. "I know. That's why I haven't settled down. I don't know if I ever could, with this. I would need someone who could keep up with me and my brother."

"Someone like me, then." You said confidently, looking at Dean. "Someone who can do research, and load a gun, and take care of herself." You rattled out the list.

"I wouldn't want this for anyone, (Y/n)." Dean sighed, clearly defeated. "It wouldn't be fair to you."

"No, Dean. What isn't fair is for you to go around, risking your life constantly, and not having a chance at any sliver of happiness. You deserve to be happy, you've saved so many lives doing what you do." You got up and straddled him, then leaned him back on the bar and got close to his face.

"Let me make you happy. Get me out of this town, train me, take me with you." You kissed him and sucked his bottom lip between your teeth, finally nibbling on it like you had wanted to do.

Dean closed his eyes and groaned, his hands resting on your ass, lightly squeezing you. His hips impulsively pushed into yours, and you rocked your hips to slowly grind against him. Dean grunted and got his lip back from you.

"I have never wanted someone so badly in my life as I want you right now." He quickly flipped you over onto your back, so that you were laying long ways on the counter.

This made Dean's jacket fly open, exposing your breasts once more to the cool air. Dean hovered over you, bracing himself with one strong arm, and using his other hand to cup your breast. You arched your back into his touch.

"Dean," you gasped out, "I can't take the teasing anymore. I'm starting to hurt." You could feel your core tightening up, longing. You grabbed the back of his neck and roughly pulled him into a kiss.

"Take me, now. I need you so damn badly, Dean." You moaned out, pushing your hips against the strained erection in his jeans.

"Fuck, (Y/n)," Dean growled and ripped your jeans open and pulled your jeans and panties off in one swift movement. They were disposed of somewhere across the room. He pulled his shirt off, exposing his hunter's body, and it joined the pile of clothes.

You sat up and unbuttoned his jeans as fast as your shaky hands would allow. Dean kicked his boots off and pulled his jeans down, his erection showing more through the cloth of his boxers.

"Those too," You yanked his boxers down, and he stepped out of them, his cock finally springing free. You immediately start stroking him and took him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip.

He made the most delicious moan you've ever heard, and you could feel yourself dripping with excitement. Your head matched the movement of your hand, and you went as deep as you could, considering his length.

Dean grunted then grabbed your hair and softly pulled you away from him, then laid you down on your back again. He kissed you passionately.

"I want to pleasure _you_ , baby. You're mine now, and I want to give you pleasure in every way I can." He breathed into your ear and trailed kisses down your neck, collarbone, chest, belly, and finally stopped above your hips.

"Oh," You gasped out, knowing what he was wanting to do. You squirmed a little in anticipation, and Dean grabbed your wrists and held them above your head to keep you still. His other hand lightly traced along your folds, and your core tightened even more. "God," you whimpered out.

"Shit, I love how wet you are for me," Dean spread your legs open, "You're dripping onto the bar." He kissed the inside of your thigh and you arched your back, and bit your lip, stifling a moan.

Dean made his way up your leg and stopped at your panty line, where he licked and sucked on it, slightly teasing your heated center in the process.

"F-fuck!" You strained out and started squirming again. Dean looked into your eyes.

"Stay still until I say you can move, please." He purred. You knew that was a compulsion as your body started to relax. You could still feel the tightness in your core, the longing for Dean to slam into you.

Dean went back to run his fingers up your folds, teasingly dipping his middle finger in between. "I want you to feel everything I do to you, (Y/n). Every touch, every breath that hits your skin. Feel it all."

"Mmm-yes," you managed to gasp out. Dean kissed your inner thigh again, and released your wrists and put one hand on your thigh to keep you open, and the other went back to work on you. Your arms stayed right where they were.

"Feel my fingers caress you, getting wet in your excitement, rubbing you," He traced circles around your clit and you moaned loudly.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"God yes," You moaned deeply, succumbing to Deans fingers. He slowly inserted a finger into you.

"Fuck, you're so tight," His finger slid in and out of you, and your moans grew louder at the slight relief of needing to be penetrated.

"I'm going to taste you, now. Stay still." Dean's finger continued to work on you, and his head went in between your legs. You felt his hot breath on your pussy, then suddenly his tongue flicked out at your folds.

You whimpered, trying to hold back from screaming in pleasure. His tongue circled slowly round and round your clit, and it felt like you were going to internally combust.

"You taste so damn good," You looked into Dean's eyes, and they were dark with lust. That look alone could have thrown you over the edge, but you wanted to hold off as long as you could.

Dean slipped another finger into you, and you tightened around it, feeling both fingers fucking you as Dean's tongue lapped at your clit.

"Dean, please let me move. I want to ride against you.." Your breathing was heavy and you felt helpless lying there. You felt every movement Dean made on you.

Suddenly Dean's tongue stopped and you felt his fingers slip out of you. He trailed the silky fingers up your torso and placed them on your lips. "Want to see what you taste like?"

"Yes," you licked your lips and glanced down at Dean's twitching cock, remembering what that tasted like.

"You can move now," Dean said and you sucked on his fingers, rolling your tongue around each fingertip. Dean groaned, "I want to fuck you so hard." He braced himself above you and nestled his hips between your legs.

His cock was twitching against you, and your core painfully clenched again from his throbbing heat. "Please, Dean, I need to feel you inside me."

Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back for a moment. "You're going to make me come undone with that begging," he slowly stroked himself.

The sight of him pleasuring himself made you beg even more. "That's not fair… fuck me. I need you to fuck me!"

And with those words Dean finally positioned himself, and entered you, inch by inch, until he hit the end. He slowly thrust in and out of you, soaking himself with your wetness.

"Oh my God," You managed to groan out "That feels so fucking good."

"Do you want more, baby? Want me to go harder?" Dean panted in your ear.

"God yes, take me," You arched your back and pushed into him, digging your nails into his muscular shoulders. Dean huffed out a moan and buried himself deeper into you, his hips working hard, muscles tight so he can fulfill your request.

"Gah-Fuck!" You threw your head back, relishing in the pleasure Dean was giving you.

"You're driving me crazy with those noises, I've kept myself from coming three times now." Dean painfully groaned out, his thrusts getting even harder and faster.

"I'm getting so close," you whined out.

Dean took one of your legs and propped it on his shoulder, and scooted your ass up onto his lap. He pounded into you from this new angle, and his fingers were at your clit again, frantically rubbing it. "Come for me, baby. I want to feel your tight pussy throbbing on my cock."

His words had you scream out his name in white-hot pleasure, your body tensing up and riding out the orgasm. "Gah, fucking pound me, Dean!"

Dean moved faster and faster until he finally found his release, spilling his seed into you, and growled your name through clenched teeth. He collapsed onto you, the both of you breathing in exasperation.

Dean rolled off of you and pulled you to his chest, scooping the hair out of your face. "You're still wearing my jacket." he chuckled.

"Oh, that I am," you giggled in your haze. "I'm sure you're going to want it back." You yawned.

"You look much better in it than I do, especially like that." Dean leaned over and kissed you, then took a good look at your face. You're too sweet to be saying such dirty things to me, (Y/n)."

"Well… surprise?" You laughed and blushed. "I get carried away when I'm aroused, I guess."

"Well I certainly won't forget it. It was hard to keep my composure, hearing you like that." he hugged you tighter.

"You say that as if I was the star of the show, Mr. Compulsion" you laughed jokingly, "You were doing most of the work. Very _very_ good work, I might add." You tried to stifle a yawn. "You wore me out, hot shot."

Dean chuckled at your nickname usage, then got up, and helped you off the bar counter. "I can take Miss Sleepyhead back to the motel with me, if you want?"

"Motel?" you stumbled down into Dean when you got off the counter. Your knees were weak and your legs were shaky. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Sammy won't mind, trust me." Dean smiled and took your hand to walk you over to your discarded clothes. "He will probably love to meet you, and he would be relieved to know you're not a bimbo."

You laughed. "Bimbo, huh? You sure know how to pick 'em." You took Dean's jacket off and handed it back to him, getting a nice look at his naked form before he got dressed. Then you got dressed and went behind the bar to grab your jacket and bag.

"Well I picked a damn good one this time, I'm sure of it," Dean smiled that gorgeous smile as he was pulling on his jeans. He finished getting dressed and got his keys out. "Okay babe, you ready?"

"I am. Does this mean you're going to do what I asked? Take me away, train me, let me help you?"

"If that's what you really want… I can't make you. But I would definitely want you to." Dean reached out his hand and you took it.

"You still have that compulsion spell going for ya, so…" you trailed off.

Dean pulled on your arm to swing you around to face him. He put his hands on your ass and pulled you close, kissing you passionately.

"The spell wears off when the sun comes up. But I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"That's for damn sure," you breathed. "My senses were peaked when you told me to feel everything. That was a great idea." You blushed.

"But I want to go with you. I really like you." You shrugged, "Plus it will get me away from this bar and onto more productive things."

"Hopefully I am on your list of productive things to do." Dean slapped your ass and put his arm around your waist.

"Wanna meet Baby?"

"Baby…?" you looked puzzled. Dean opened the door for you and followed you out. You looked up and turned to see a really nice black car sitting in the parking lot.

"This is Baby," Dean smiled at you. "She's a '67 Chevy Impala."

"Well, she's beautiful." You stated.

"She is. But she doesn't even come close in comparison to you." Dean took your hand and led you to the passenger door, and opened it for you. You sat in the soft seat and watched Dean go to the driver's side. He put the key into the ignition and the car roared to life.

"It's like she's purring," You giggled.

Dean took your hand and pulled it into his lap, running his thumb over yours. He grinned and said "Better get used to it since you're going to be with me."

"I could definitely get used to this car. I don't know if I'll ever get used to the sight of the sexy man in the leather jacket driving it though. You make my heart flutter whenever I look at you."

Dean kissed your hand. "And you, (Y/n), have the potential to make my heart stop. You're the one with the power here." He smirked. "Let's go meet Sammy, he's left me 6 missed calls and I'm sure he's worried."

You laughed, "He sounds like a loving, nice guy like you. I'd love to meet him." You leaned back into the seat and closed your eyes as Dean drove you away from the bar, and from your old life.


End file.
